


Halloween one shot

by OpMSound



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Family, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpMSound/pseuds/OpMSound
Summary: Well this is a Halloween one shot roughly a week late and I don't have a summary for it right now so...I guess all I'll say here is I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Halloween one shot

Outside in the dark streets as claps of thunder resounded and lightning struck the ground as acid rain fell from the heavens in a flood, a lone mech stumbled down the streets wholy unaffected by the scorching rain that could leave many a mech and femme screaming in pain.

His paint was chipped and fading. His optics were the colour of smelting pools, used to make unholy sacrifices, often found deep under the corrupt temples who worship the bringer of death and chaos.

“So...hungry...energon, I want...energon!"

\--------------------

Elsewhere, a small family were enjoying a peaceful night in, the sire unable to go to work in such weather, the carrier who sang and chose his own hours and a youngling whose school had been shut for a few orns, glad to spend time with his family.

Jazz grinned as he crept around their living room silently, sneaking up on his youngling who was fully immersed in the holo vid playing on the screen.

:Must you do this Jazz?:

Jazz rolled his optics under his visor as his lover's voice flowed through his comm.

:Ah, c'mon Prowler, let me have this, pleaseeee?:

Over on the couch next to their creation Prowl glanced over his shoulder at his grinning mate and sighed internally, opting to indulge his mate for once.

:Fine, but don't blame me if Bluestreak refuses to speak to you for the rest of the orn.:

:Yea, yea thanks Prowler!: Jazz grinned wider as his mate returned his attention to the novel he had been reading on a datapad.

Creeping closer Jazz crouched behind their youngling and counted to 3 in his helm.

'3...2...1…' 

“BOO!” Jazz shouted right behind Blue, making the youngling jump 2 feet in the air with a shriek as he fell off the couch.

Hearing the shriek and watching his creation fall into a graceless heap on the floor made Jazz erupt in hysterical laughter even as Blue scrabbled back to his pedes and glared daggers at him.

“CARRIER!”

Blueatreak dove around the couch intent on his carrier and Jazz tripped over his pedes in a rush to escape, all the while laughing and grinning as brightly as the lightning flashing outside their home.

“GET BACK HERE!”

Jazz ran circles around the kitchen island before ducking under a near grab and heading for the couch choosing to run around that instead.

“Aren't ya gonna help ya mate Prowler? Am in distress right now aren't I?”

Prowl glanced away from his novel to stare at his running mate and pursuing youngling impassively.

“I warned you. Don't bring me into this, you brought it upon yourself.”

“Gasp! Ya wound me right here Prowler, I thought ya loved me! Have all these vorns been nothin' but a lie!?”

Jazz said in mock hurt as he placed a servo over his spark.

“Then I guess I must apologise oh sweetspark of mine, how could I do such a terrible thing?” Prowl deadpanned wryly, not sorry in the slightest.

“Aww it's alright, I accept ya sparkfelt apology Prowler”

Jazz grinned cheekily as Prowl sighed and grumbled in faux annoyance at his mates antics, sitting back comfortably to watch the disaster unfold.

Jazz managed to run around several more times before Prowl decided it was enough and subtly shifted his pede out.

A few kliks later Jazz was falling to the ground in his own graceless heap, his mate smirking self-satisfied and his youngling pouncing on his fallen frame to get his revenge.

Bluestreak attacked Jazz's weak spots with a mischievous grin, sending the singer into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

“Say it! Say you give up and are sorry!”

“Hahahahaha. Never!”

“Say it!”

Jazz resisted for several breems, until he was gasping for cool air and his sides hurt from the laughing but ultimately, when faced with a stubborn and mischievous youngling, he was no match.

"Okay!... _ gasp _ ...fine... I... I give up...am sorry I swear...cross my spark...an' hope ta die."

Bluestreak grinned victorious and clambered off his carrier holding a servo down to help him up "Apology accepted."

Gladly accepting the servo Jazz got to his pedes, hunched over with his servos on his knees, panting for cool air.

"Geez little Blue, when'd you learn where am ticklish?"

Bluestreak gazed at Jazz with a smirk much like Prowls who he also pointed to "Sire told me."

"Wah? So I've been betrayed by my own mate!? How could ya do this ta me Prowler?"

Prowl turned to face his mate, completely unrepentant, "What do you mean? I learned from the best didn't I?"

Jazz dramatically dropped his helm into his servos and groaned "Oh no, I've unleashed a monster upon the world!"

Prowl smirked evilly "Who said you were the best?"

Jazz jerked his helm up and gasped in shock "Wah!?"

Prowl laughed freely and Jazz's expression morphed into a grin at the sound, it was rare for Prowl to laugh so freely even inside their own home.

Hopping over the edge of the couch Jazz settled down next to his mate, snuggling into his side with a content sound, Prowl merely smiled and wrapped an arm around his mate returning to his novel.

30 breems later, as the holo vid came to an end, Bluestreak turned slightly to face his creators, tilting his helm.

Jazz quickly noticed the stares their youngling was giving them and subtly nudged Prowl to get him to also focus on their youngling who was clearly dying to ask them something.

"What is it Bluestreak?"

"Yea what do ya wanna ask us?"

Their youngling shyly clasped his servos together glancing back at the screen briefly "Well…"

"Come on little Blue ya can ask us anythin', ya know this."

"I know, I know it's just...a little silly I mean I'm not a sparkling anymore so I should know these things but that holo vid had them and I'm kind of curious I mean I could be wrong right? I mean-"

"Bluestreak." Prowl spoke in fond exasperation "What do you want to ask?"

"Oh" Bluestreak grinned sheepishly and got to the point "Are monsters real?"

Jazz of course grinned and spoke without hesitation in a spooky voice "Yea, they hide in the shadows...watching...waiting...ready to jump out at a moments notice an' Eat. Ya. Spark!"

Bluestreak stared at his carrier shocked and nervously glanced around "R-really?"

Prowl sighed at his mates antics and put his datapad down to flick his youngling of a mate in the forehelm "Jazz, stop it, you're scaring Bluestreak"

"OW!" Jazz rubbed his helm and pouted "C'mon Prowler I was just makin' a joke"

Prowl rolled his optics "Yes, I'm sure you were."

Returning his focus to his nervous youngling Prowl gestured for Bluestreak to join in the snuggling which the youngling gladly accepted, diving under his sires arm.

"Now, Bluestreak, ignore your carriers foolish antics, monsters aren't real. They are just made up stories to scare unsuspecting sparklings and superstitious mechanisms. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Really?" Bluestreak stared up at his sire hopefully.

"Yes."

Bluestreak smiled and slumped more into Prowl's side, relieved. "That's good to hear."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So...hungry…”

Diving into an alley the mech groaned and clawed at his throat in hunger.

“Must find energon...soon.”

_ “Hahahahahahaha. I give up...cross my spark...an’ hope ta die” _

The fading mechs helm snapped behind him as his audios lathed onto the sounds of laughter coming from one of the homes behind him.

Raking his wicked, gleaming gaze from left to right in a desperate frenzy he found a family of 3 laughing and having fun, it reminded him of what he had once lost and could never get back and he felt a burning hatred engulf his unnatural spark.

Blinded by his starvation he found himself believing that no one should have what he couldn’t, it was a feeling he often had when seeing such scenes but starving and dying in that alley, acid pelting him from all sides and thunder echoing in his helm along with his once families screams something snapped and he growled, shouting into the night, his void swallowed by the storm and unheard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several joors since Jazz had given Bluestreak a scare and it was time for them all to head to recharge.

‘Of course that was easier said than done’ Prowl mused as he stared down at his mate and creation using him as a pillow.

As the joors ticked by Bleustreak had been the first to fall into a peaceful recharge, still only a youngling, and was contenetly drooling onto his shoulder as he dreamt and Prowl couldn’t bring himself to wake his youngling despite the drool.

As for Jazz...he had fallen into recharge a joor ago with his helm in his lap and an arm slung around his waist, restricting his right arm, and Prowl didn’t even bother trying to remove the arm as he could feel how tight of a grip Jazz had. 

Huffing he shook his helm ‘Last I checked I wasn’t a cuddly stuffed toy that sparklings held’

Prowl had left them this way for as long as he had precisely because he didn't want to disturb his family but now his novel was finished and he didn’t want to imagine the cramps and kinks his doorwings would get if he recharged on the couch like this.

Sighing in fond exasperation he glanced between the 2 before ultimately decking Bluestreak was the one less likely to throw a tantrum at being woken up.

Reaching across with his left arm he gently nudged the grey mech, this earned him a groan and his youngling snuggling further against him.

Trying again Prowl also tilted his helm and spoke quietly into his audio. “Bluestreak...can you please wake up?”

He tried several more times, each only resulting in a grumble or groan, on the 10th attempt Prowl scowled slightly, grumbling himself before an idea formed.

Smirking to himself Prowl shifted his gaze from his sleeping youngling to the doorwings fluttering quite happily on his back.

‘I’ll just consider this as revenge for all the drool that has collected on my shoulder over the past joors.’

Reaching his free arm around he faintly ghosted his fingers along the edge of a doorwing, watching them flick in reaction, he knew from experience how annoying this can be ‘Thank you so much Smokescreen’ he thought sarcastically, so he repeated it several more times and watched as Bluestreak was slowly roused from recharge.

Waiting for when he was close to waking Prowl abruptly, but lightly, pinche the edge of the doorwing. THis caused Bluestreak to shoot up from his position and looked around stuck in the haze of recharge.

Doorwings were sensitive enough that mechs can tell something is happening to them even in the thick of recharge but such a barely there touch wouldn’t be enough to wake them it would just bring a constant distraction and annoyance in the back of their mind that woke them up bit by bit.

As Bluestreaks processors cleared he rubbed at his optics wondering what woke him. Looking in his sires direction and seeing the smirk on his face he knew he had to have done  _ something _ but he had no idea what. Narrowing his optics slightly he questioned him.

“What did you do to wake me?”

Prowls smirk was immediately wiped from his face, replaced with innocent aloofness “I don’t know what you are talking about. I merely tried nudging you awake but it was ineffective, I don't know what woke you but now that you  _ are _ awake can you please help me with your carrier, he’s latched on tight.”

Bluesteak stared at his sire not believing him for a moment but he had no proof so he decided to let it go for now ‘I think carrier is influencing sire too much…’

After Bluestreak did indeed see how tight Jazz was holding onto Prowl he tried to pull the arm away but Jazz only held on tighter “He really refuses to let go huh.”

“Trust me, I am fully aware” Prowl muttered dryly.

After a further 5 breems Bluestreak grumbled uncharacteristically thanks to being woken from recharge and opted to go for a harsher approach.

You see his carrier's audios were very sensitive and that was probably part of the reason why his sire had chosen not to do this, the other being that he was unable to move, but he was tired and wanted to recharge. Soon. Going over to Jazzs stereo system Bluestreak flicked it on and flicked through the radios till he found one of nothing but white noise and static.

“Bluestreak… you know he’s going to get revenge by pranking you or something along those lines if you do that.” Of course Prowl had caught onto what his youngling was planning but Bluestreak merely grumbled again.

After grabbing the volume dial Bluestreak switched his own audios off, Prowl following suit, and turned the sounds up to maximum volume and back to silent several times. This made a constant repeat of some of the most grating sounds to the cybertronian mind but even more so to his music loving sire.

It had the desired effect as Jazz soon yanked his arm away to vainly cover his audio horns as he woke up suddenly and immediately lowered his audials, glaring at his youngling.

“What the fr-” Jazz managed to stop himself from cursing in front of their youngling just in time “Ya know I hate that noise Blue”

“Yes well, Sire needed you to let go of him and I am tired, I had no choice.”

Jazz examined his youngling, from the dim optics to the drooping doorwings and his glare softened, seeing how tired he was actually made Jazz feel guilty. “Right, right am sorry okay? Not my fault Prowl is the best to cuddle. Ya can go ta recharge now.”

Bluestreak nodded and went to his room, collapsing into his berth and quickly fell back into the bliss of recharge.

“Right” As they watched their youngling head to berth Prowl stool and stretched out the stiffness in his arm from keeping it still for so long before turning to his mate “Shall we head to berth ourselves?”

At the mention of a berth Jazz quickly grabbed Prowls servo and pulled him along to their room, pushing the praxian down and immediately resuming his previous position of restriction the fuel flow in his arm.

Prowl merely sighed and smiled down softly at Jazz who had already fallen into recharge once again. Resigning himself to having some aches in his doorwings when he awoke Prowl shifted until he was in a slightly less uncomfortable position and switched off the lights remotely before falling into recharge himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ CRASH _

Jazz jolted awake as a loud sound echoed through their home, pushing himself up he looked around with a visor dim from recharge.

‘What was that?’ 

Jazz waited both confused and tense but after several breems of absolute silence, with the exception of the acid rain still pounding against the window in their berthroom, he heard nothing else and played it off as his imagination or a forgotten recharge flux.

Sighing, he laid back down and resumed trying to recharge but something kept him from his slumber, something was telling him that it wasn’t nothing but how could it be anything? With acid rain still falling unless you had very specialized equipment used by specific rescue services no mech could withstand the burning acid for more than a breem or 2 depending on how thick their plating was.

Sitting back up he stared at the door separating the room from the rest of the house, now fully awake, the uneasy feeling growing as the silence did.

‘Wouldn’t hurt ta check right?’

Climbing off the berth he headed to the door with his quiet steps but just as he was about to open the door he paused, hesitating, if it was something dangerous he didn’t want to put either Prowl or Bluestreak in danger but he also knew compared to his mate his self defense skills only went as far as the basics he had learned during his academy days.

After debating on this for a further breem he couldn’t bring himself to put Prowl in the slightest bit of danger and the chances of it being anything to worry about was minimal, right?

Glancing one last time at his still recharging mate he silently opened the door and peered into the dark maw beyond.

Cautiously looked left and right he narrowed his hidden optics and found absolutely nothing amiss but still, that nagging uneasiness remained.

Daring to step through the door he slowly began walking around his home by memory, first he checked on his youngling by opening his door a crack, spying him sleeping face down and sprawled out Jazz couldn't help smiling in relief that his youngling was okay.

Next he checked in the kitchen and found everything where they left it, nothing had been moved and nothing was broken or opened.

Starting to believe the noise really had just been his imagination he walked around with slightly more confidence and checked inside Prowls small office, once again finding nothing out of the ordinary. 

Now he felt that he had just been overreacting and he must have misinterpreted the feeling he was getting, still he opted to check the rest of the home.

Upon a brief inspection his music room full of all his instruments and appropriately soundproofed, everything was still in the state of organised chaos he had left it in, even to this orn Prowl was still flabbergasted over how easily Jazz found anything in there.

The last place he needed to check was the spacious living area but as he entered he immediately felt a shiver run down his spine like he was being watched and twisted around but he still saw absolutely nothing no matter how much he stared. 

His restored confidence once again took a dive and he walked slowly, glazing around fervently at every corner of the room but he still saw nothing, he was now starting to feel more than a little paranoid at this point and was partially regretting his decision of not waking up Prowl for help.

He looked around several times for several breems but just as he still found nothing wrong the feeling still hadn’t dissipated.

There’s no way he was going to get any further recharge down.

Thinking that maybe his mate could get rid of this feeling with seemingly no source he turned and quickly started to head back to their berth.

This was his grievous mistake.

The klik he turned his back to the rest of the home he heard a muffled sound clang as something landed directly behind him.

Startled he shouted in alarm ready to run, he was too afraid to turn and look, but he never got the chance. Like the lightning striking the ground outside this unknown mechs arm shot out and clamped onto his wrist like a vice pulling him flush against him.

“Where do you think you’re going pretty mech?” the mechs voice was deep and rough and seemed to echo through his helm but the thing he noticed the most was the anger, this mechs voice was full of thinly veiled anger that seemed to be directed at him but as he glanced fearfully up at the mech he knew he had never seen this mech before much less done anything to anger him.

Swallowing thickly Jazz worked up the courage to speak “W-what do ya want?”

The mech growled and tightened his grip monstrously causing the metal to creak and buckle painfully, this made him scream quietly in pain as he was sure the mech had broken his wrist but no mech should be strong enough to break someone's wrist with a single hand, what was he?

“What I want is simple, I want you and your entire family to perish like my own did all those vorns ago!” the mech shouted in his blind rage and Jazzs optics widened as he finally began to struggle but it was all completely futile, the mech was simply too strong.

Without any further preamble the unknown mech used his other servo to force Jazz to expose his neck, making the musician panic even more as he had no idea what was happening he just knew he was in danger.

But it was all pointless and the unknown mech descended, piercing the large primary fuel line in his neck violently, causing a sharp pain that grew until he felt waves of burning pain spreading throughout his frame.

As it was pieced he screamed in a mix of pain, fear and helplessness as his fuel was sucked from his frame unrelentingly.

During the short confrontation, Prowl who had been recharging woke up and immediately noticed that Jazz was no longer by his side. Now this wasn’t enough to make him worry everyone had bad recharge cycles but the yelp of fear from his mate was more than enough.

Shooting to his pedes Prowl grabbed his standard issued enforcer pistol and ran out of his room to confront whatever was out there.

However upon opening the door and signaling the lights on he stopped short as he stared at the strange mech in his living room but this wasn’t what held the most of his attention no, what he was shocked and horrified over seeing was his mates body, now lifeless falling to the ground in seeming slow motion and hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Snapping out of his horrified daze Prowl dropped his pistol and dashed forward, completely forgetting about the strange mech as he shouted desperately, hoping he wasn’t seeing what he was seeing.

“JAZZ!”

Collapsing to his knees beside his mate he shakily checked his mates spark pulse, finding nothing, he checked again and again but each time yielded the same results.

Jazz was dead.

As this happened the unknown mech licked his lips, glad that he wasn;t starving anymore but he wanted more, his hunger and his rage weren’t satisfied, they would never be satisfied.

Looking down at Prowl like he was a bug to be squashed he reached down and grabbed onto the praxians neck dragging him up to optic level.

Gazing into his optics all he saw was despair and a hopeless rage as Prowl clawed fruitlessly at his servo and he felt excitedly course through his lines that he was the one to cause it.

“Don’t worry, you will be joining that mech soon enough, I promise”

Coming through on his promise the mech, wanting to see his victims face as he stole their life blood, chose to instead lift up his wrist. biting down on it, and soon the same piercing and burning pain his mate had felt rushed though his frame and his optics burned brightly as he too screamed.

It only took a few breems before Prowls screams petered off to nothingness and he joined his mate on the floor of their home.

The mech grinned widely as he headed toward the room he had seen the first one check with urgency and upon opening it his grin turned sinister.

Inside he found a praxian youngling waking from his own recharge thanks to the commotion outside.

As Bluestreak raised his helm and looked at his open door, he expected to ee his carrier or sire but instead what he saw was a strange unknown mech with an expression that made him feel like backing away and running.

“Where are carrier and sire?”

The mech stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, leaving no room for the youngling to escape.

“Is that who those two were?”

Bluestreak took a step away from this scary mech but he merely took another one forward.

“What do you mean ‘were’? Where are carrier and sire?”

The mech sighed but this wasn’t enough to ruin his good mood and he rolled his optics “They are dead, offline, no more.”

“W-what? No you’re lying!” Bluestreak couldn’t believe nor understand what he was hearing, his creators were dead? No it wasn’t possible, we were all having fun less than a few joors ago!

Bluestreak backed up till his back hit the wall and tears were running down his face and he determinedly denied the possibility that his wonderful, caring creators were dead.

“Stop being stubborn, you’ll see soon enough as you’re coming with me, you will be my endless blood bank.” the mech thought this was a great idea, why waste such a precious youngling by simply killing him? He had time enough to do that when the praxian was fully grown up and had more delicious energon.

“NO! Stay away from me!” Bluestreak looked around desperately for a way to escape but there wasn’t any, he was trapped.

The mechs grinned dropped into a glare as he finished approaching the terrified youngling and grabbed his arm dragging him behind him.

Bluestreak pulled and tried to pry the mechs servo off of his arm but it wouldn’t even budge no matter what he did. He struggled and struggled until they entered the living room and his terrified gaze fell on the frames of his creators.

“NO! CARRIER, SIRE!”

Bluestreak tried to reach his creators frames, maybe they were just knocked out, it was possible right? If he could just reach them, then he would still feel their sparks, this had to be true.

As he tried to escape to his creators the mech had, had enough and used his fist to knock Bluestreak out, sending him skittering across the ground to land near his creators. As his consciousness began fading he felt the mech grab his legs and begin dragging him across the floor and he used the last bit of his strength to try and grab his creators servos but was pulled away just before he could and black out staring at his dead creators.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many joors later, just before dawn was beginning to rise across Cybertron, in a small home in the city of Iacon, 2 mechs began to rouse from the ground, they grabbed onto furniture and pulled themselves up, anger burning in their dead sparks.

They rose like mechs possessed and stared at one another with burning molten gazes of gold.

After several breems the one on the left with a pair of gracefully moving doorwings spoke, his voice deep and husky. “He took our youngling...”

In response the one on the right with stubby audio horns and a visor that shone as bright as a star spoke in a velvety and appealing voice “Blue, were coming for ya, please hang on...” 

As they finished speaking they turned and headed out into the storm, their newfound instincts telling them it was safe and as they descended into the near darkness a bolt of bright lightning struck the ground as if answering their anger and rage as it flashed in their optics.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please kudos and comment as you see fit, I would love to hear what you think :)


End file.
